El mejor San Valentín de todos
by Yuzu Araki
Summary: Esa chica rubia dominaba su mente, todo lo que veía era Candy o hasta lo que imaginaba era Candy... El San Valentin era su oportunidad para confesarse y agradecerle pero a su modo ¿Cómo terminará? FINAL FELIZ... ¿O NO?


Neil ha estado actuando extraño desde esta mañana, primero se fue sin desayunar, luego se puso al revés su saco de colegio y hasta olvidó donde quedaba el Colegio San Pablo… ¿Y saben cuál es la razón, causa, motivo o circunstancia de que Neil actuara de esa manera?

La respuesta tenía nombre y apellido: Candy White Ardley… Esa rubia pecosa de ojos verdes y buena onda, bueno esa chica buena onda que por cierto le salvó la vida aquella noche en un callejón de la ciudad, estaba yéndose a su casa cuando tres matones lo interceptaron para robarle sus cosas pero al no hallar algo de valor optaron por los golpes.

Uno de ellos lo tomó del cuello y lo empujó contra la pared (En un sentido no yaoi) mientras los dos con malicia se reían del tipo aparte de que esperaban su turno para partirle la cara, un puño impactaba en su rostro y otro en el estómago, el joven obviamente escupió sangre pero debía contenerse el dolor sin llegar a tirarse al suelo lo que produjo placer a los matones (De nuevo en un sentido no yaoi).

-¿Quieres más?

-Es un saco de papas

-¿Por qué no hablas?

-¿Acaso no me disculpe ya?

Otra tanda de golpes donde cayó al suelo pero se paró manteniendo no muy fácil el equilibrio

-¿Con quién creen que hablan? Yo soy Neil Leagan- Reclamó mientras tenía los puños apretados, él quería hacerse respetar no sólo como el primogénito de los Leagan, también como lo que era un hombre mientras uno de los matones estaba disfrutando una goma de mascar hasta inflar el chicle acercándose amenazativamente hacia el castaño

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¡Seguro que lo pagará!- Amenazó en vano más el chicle explotó dando una buena parte de él en su rostro

-Tú y tu puto auto dando vueltas y burlándote de nosotros- Reclamó uno de los ladrones basándose en los sucesos de hace unos minutos cuando el joven transitaba por el lugar

-¿Burlándome? Yo no hice nada- Negó mientras se quitaba el chicle de la cara pero uno de los matones le agarró del cuello donde obviamente le esperaría otra tanda de golpes

-Mi querido amigo, tu desgracia fue que te fallara el auto, ¡Maldito niño rico!- Comenzó a estrangular al pobre castaño que se retorcía de dolor

-¡Suélteme!

-¡Vas a cobrar y mucho!- El matón en cuestión preparaba su puño con tal de hacer llorar a ese hijito de papi pero de pronto una voz delicada intervino haciendo quedar en pausa el momento

-¡Esperen!- La persona en cuestión era una rubia de coletas raras, ojos verdes y unas pecas resaltantes en su nariz, llevaba puesto una chaqueta roja deportiva roja de los Chicago Bulls y una sudadera negra deportiva y por alguna extraña razón sonó el tema de Tuxedo Mask

-¡Candy!

-¿Quién es esta chica?

-¿Tres contra uno? En verdad eso es de cobarde señores

-¡Cierra el pico!- Ahora ambos matones rodearon a la joven pecosa la cual pareciera que no le temía a nada e incluso su cara no denotaba ni temor o miedo

-¿Acaso quieres cobrar?

-No sean unos bravucones, suelten a Neil en ese instante- La pecosa extendió sus brazos con tal de hacer su reclamo mientras obviamente los matones no escucharon sus peticiones

-¡Vamos a darle una lección a esa niña!

-¡Maldita metiche!

-Se la daremos- El líder escupió al suelo mientras apretaba sus nudillos, su punto se enfocaba en la cara de la rubia ojiverde la cual no titubeaba en encarar a esos sujetos

-¡¿Quieren pelear con una chica?!- Dibujaba una sonrisa maliciosa como si los incitara a hacerlo, el líder en cuestión encestó un puñetazo pero a la cara de su compañero ya que la pecosa desapareció en el pleno instante que el sujeto preparó, en menos de nada el segundo matón agarró del brazo a la rubia con tal de tirarla al suelo pero él fue el tirado ya que Candy le aplicó un lanzamiento de Judo que lo mandó al suelo.

El líder se lanzó contra ella pero culminó en una contundente patada de Kung Fu en su rostro que lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo, la rubia sacó de su manga una katana de madera mientras el ladrón que sufrió el primer golpe sacó una vara de metal donde ambos entablaron una leve pelea samurái hasta que el sujeto perdió el conocimiento.

El castaño quedó asombrado frente a esa faceta de la rubia pecosa mientras ésta guardaba su katana y al ver al muchacho señaló con la mirada

-Neil, ¡Corre rápido!- Ambos el cuestión corrieron en dirección a la avenida más cercana donde finalmente fueron a una calle concurrida de gente

-Bien, ya estamos a salvo- La ojiverde no dejaba de mirar de un lado a otro comprobando si alguno de los sujetos les seguía el rastro pero al no ver la presencia de ninguno de ellos se tranquilizó, el castaño quería agradecerle pero no era un secreto que desde que conoció a esa rubia karateca no le fue de su agrado

-No pienses que estoy en deuda contigo- Señaló con descaro con el dedo como si la joven le hubiese quedado en vergüenza total- ¡No debiste meterte!

El joven se fue corriendo mientras la rubia quedó en pausa y en plena calle mientras se encogió de hombros

-Ese tipo es patético… Niñito Sailor Moon

Mientras tanto el castaño corrió hasta dar con la calle de su vecindario a unas calles de su casa pero paró en seco, parado y pensativo mientras las hojas de otoño caían sobre el asfalto.

"Esa chica… ¿Por qué me salvó?- Alzó su mirada al suelo- Ella me odia, ¿No es así?... Me ayudó sinceramente como si hubiera olvidado el pasado"

Se topó con una lata de cerveza y la pateó fuerte hasta enviarla a una alcantarilla mientras pensaba como esa gata vulgar le salvó la vida, se suponía que él como hombre debía poner manos en el asunto pero no contaba que Candy tuviera que hacerlo pero por otro lado no creía que saliera triunfante sin ningún rasguño de hecho de manera inconscientemente la imaginó vestida de Naruto y él como Hinata (Que cosas, ¿No?).

No importaba como terminaba el asunto, nunca le daría las gracias a esa chica revoltosa y subnormal, el no pidió su ayuda… Caminó hasta acercarse a un árbol cercano mientras de la nada un calor invadía tanto su corazón como su cara, ¿Acaso era esa sensación del amor a primera vista? Como sea, eso no le importaba, debía irse a casa y despejar las dudas.

En menos de unas semanas cuando se trataba de Candy siempre su mente se echaba a volar con tan sólo notar su cabello, sus ojos, sus pecas, su cuerpo… El tipo ya estaba enamorado de ella hasta de la nada su mente le creaba momentos románticos inexistentes y para remate se acrecentaron en plenas vísperas de San Valentín.

Desde ese día siempre pensaba en una sola cosa, esperarla y darle un regalo de San Valentín, bueno el primer regalo que le daría en vida, desde esa noche siempre esperó una oportunidad para darle ese obsequio, intentar hablar hasta entablar una relación con esa chica siempre que su orgullo y vanidad no le nublaban la mente. Antes la odiaba pero siempre pensaba en ella y para colmo esa chica con su sonrisa y como era en persona aparte de su físico siempre le perseguían la mente.

Finalmente Neil estaba en un parque de la ciudad y en menos de nada Candy salió al verlo, el castaño no dudó un momento en tomarle la mano y como era evidente la ojiverde quedó sonrojada ante los carmesís del castaño, en menos de nada sus rostros se acercaban y acortaban la distancia para luego

-Neil… Neil- Una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos pero no era Candy, era una pelirrosa de rizos y frente ancha y ojos carmesí como los de él, Neil la tenía de la cintura mientras ésta lo miraba con impresión y sonrojo mientras se sostenía de los hombros, de hecho se parecía a Eliza.

…Mierda por dos, era Eliza… Neil estaba haciendo una referencia a Haruka Kasugano, más bien al anime Yosuga no Sora…

El castaño soltó a su hermana mientras ésta lo miraba con un liguero enfado

-Que lastima Neil que seas así- Le propinó un coscorrón estilo Don Ramón el cual dejó llorando al pobre castaña con su chichón mientras la malvada villana le reclamaba su actitud

-Neil, esto termina aquí

-Lo siento, Eliza- Se sobó la frente mientras se encogió, hacer eso y peor con su hermana menor era estúpido por no decir denigrante y vergonzoso y todo por culpa de esa pecosa insolente… Que por alguna razón en su mente se veía bien caliente… ¡No! ¡Basta con esos pensamientos indecentes!

-Neil, si continuas teniendo pensamientos extraños con Candy, no tendré otra opción que llevarte a un hospital psiquiátrico

-¿Un hospital?

-Si, en Guantanamo

Oh no, el pobre castaño comenzó a imaginarse vestido de naranja mientras unos marines musculosos, tatuados y bronceados en bóxers con el peinado de Candy lo torturaban roseándole agua de una manguera mientras le insultaban de una manera sexual y… Ok, estaba confirmado, hasta en los momentos más bizarros fantaseaba con ella.

El joven se dispuso a ir a la escuela con su hermana mientras ésta hablaba de su día a día, sobre el San Valentín de este año y toda esas charadas baratas mientras el pobre ojicarmín trataba de distraerse con un video gore, era una de las típicas ejecuciones por ISIS donde Jihadi John hacía de las suyas con su cuchillo, era el video donde decapitó a dos japoneses pero aun así.

Ahora el castaño se imaginó arrodillado en una playa con las aguas saliendo al sonar y mover de las olas, el sol radiante, el cielo azul y un Neil arrodillado en una ropa de prisión naranja mientras delante de él estaba una mujer vestida de negro tipo burka negra pero falda corta, medias negras hasta la pantorrilla mientras en una mano tenía un melón y en otra un cuchillo de caza.

Mierda por tres hasta en las situaciones gore o no tan gore siempre terminaba fantaseando con esa chica, ahora su mente se despejó cuando ahora en el salón estaba en su pupitre cerca de donde estaba su hermana la cual le preguntaba

-En fin Neil, ¿Has preparado tus regalos para devolver?- El castaño ante tal pregunta quedó paralizado, de hecho compró su caja pero por desgracia el destinatario era Candy y los demás… Nada, Candy en esos momentos era su único mundo, cosa o lo que sea.

-Ah… ¿Sí?

-¡Buenos días!- Era la pecosa que saludaba enérgicamente a sus amigos los cuales eran Annie y Patty, Stear y Archie, y Dorothy los cuales correspondieron el saludo a su amiga mientras que el castaño cavó su tumba mental al ver a esa chica y Eliza muerta de la envidia, al menos tenía a Flamy y Susana que odiaban en común a Candy, eso sí eran amigas, amigas del mal.

-¡Buenos días a todos!- Exclamó la rubia en pleno salón, unos la saludaban y otros la ignoraban pero eso no importaba para ella mientras tanto Eliza como sus aliadas del mal la saludaban entre dientes, el castaño miró de reojo y sonrojado como una manzana saludó a la rubia mientras su rostro dibujaba una sonrisita estúpida estilo anime

-Hola… Candy

El castaño al darse cuenta de la tontería que cometió decidió caminar derecho haciéndose el chico denigrante mientras la miraba de reojo como si fuese tan poca cosa… Era eso o es que simplemente le miró el trasero mientras la rubia ignoraba esa última parte (Milagro).

La pecosa mientras tanto se acercaba a sus amigos en especial a Annie que estaba contenta con su presencia cada vez que se topaba con su amiga de la infancia

-Annie, gracias por los chocolates de San Valentín que me diste

-No fue nada, Candy

Ahora la rubia miraba a sus amigos que estaban todos reunidos mientras preparaban sus regalos para su amiga, en verdad para la ojiverde no creía la buena cantidad de amigos que consiguió en mucho tiempo aunque eso no fue fácil, se sentía como esas chicas populares o rockstars a lo cual la joven agradeció todos los regalos que le dieron sus amigos a lo cual exclamó en frente de todos mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-¡Yo también quiero dar gracias a todos por sus regalos!

Mientras a la distancia las tres villanas de la historia estaban en el suelo, estaban más que desanimadas e incluso destrozadas cuando Terry y Anthony hicieron acto de presencia aparte de darle sus regalos a la pecosa la cual estaba completamente feliz y alegre, no se lo esperaba pero estaba sumamente feliz.

En eso intervino Dorothy y ordenó el intercambio del regalo entre todos, así el popular día blanco sería muy divertido este año. Mientras las villanas tuvieron que resignarse a ser las ignoradas, bueno dos ya que Flamy sin rodeos le dio su regalo a Candy como ella el suyo haciendo más fácil su convivencia en un sentido no yuri.

Mientras tanto Neil transitaba libremente por los pasillos tratando de liberarse de esa maldita rubia de su mente e incluso en los vestidores todas las chicas eran Candy, el equipo de futbol americano era Candy, el conserje era Candy, los maestros eran Candy y hasta los bravucones eran Candy.

El tipo ya estaba hasta la madre de toparse con la imagen de esa rubia en todas partes hasta que su pesadilla subió de nivel cuando se topó con quien menos se lo imaginó

-¡Neal!- Era una rubia de coletas raras, ojos verdes, pacas prominentes en la nariz… Mierda por cuatro, era ella- Vamos al salón juntos

-¿JUNTOS?- El castaño quedó con los ojos abiertos y boca salida de lugar al escuchar tales palabras provenientes de la rubia a lo cual asintió como bobo mientras la rubia caminó adelante y el detrás como una sombra que persigue a la luz persistente.

De manera súbita como extraña ahora ambos detuvieron sus pasos sobretodo Candy que se detuvo y ahora estaba frente a Neil el cual la miró con manos en el bolsillo

-Err… Neil- La rubia bajó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba de la nada- Si te diera chocolates, ¿Te molestarías?

El castaño quedó de piedra al escuchar tales palabras más aparte de que sus ojos estaban redondos sin orbitas y mandíbula salida de la boca, estaba sorprendido estilo anime, más con cara de WTF al escuchar esa proposición y era aquí que las interrogantes que se dio aquella noche volvieron a su mente.

Pero la respuesta era clara pero debía evadir los créditos (Niño Tsundere), ahora la mirada se fijaba en la rubia que estaba probablemente en la misma situación mientras sus verdes ojos miraban con pesar el suelo mientras su mano temblaba nerviosamente

-No quiero que me regreses un regalo, de hecho no sé qué hacer- Apretó un poco los puños y levantó la vista, se veía nerviosa como posiblemente nerviosa- Si no te agrada esta situación, Neal, entonces yo…

¿Acaso se le estaba confesando? ¿O les estaba pidiendo por interrumpir aquella noche con los matones? En el rollo de los matones, era obvio que terminaría siendo hombre muerto pero al menos la rubia pecosa le salvó la vida y eso le daba méritos más eso debía agradecerse pero a su manera (Se pasa de tsundere).

El hombre caminó un poco hasta encestarle un empujón pero a pesar de la fuerza empleada no hizo caer a la pecosa, todos en el salón estaban en silencio como absortos sobre todo los dos galanes pero estos como los hermanos Cornwell no iban a permitir que ese desgraciado se atreviese a injuriar a la rubia, dispuestos a alistar sus puños si era necesario.

Pero no hubo un movimiento ya que notaron que el castaño estaba ruborizado mientras Candy tenía entre manos una caja de listones rosas, las villanas como los amigos de nuestra protagonista quedaron atónitos y mudos viendo aquella escena digna de un shojo barato.

El castaño ladeaba la mirada como todo un buen tsundere mientras el rojo se plasmaba en su cara, su voz era baja pero entendible

-No del todo… ¿Te acuerdas de aquella noche? Estoy muy feliz de aquello, deberías haberme dicho antes

-Neal- Con inocencia y curiosidad la rubia pecosa miró detenidamente al castaño el cual parecía ponerse más rojo a cada segundo, por otro los amigos de Candy estaban estupefactos e incluso la malvada Eliza estaba de piedra, en verdad su hermano era un idiota en enamorarse de esa dama de establo.

-Neal, tu cara parece un tomate- Miró divertida mientras el pobre castaño estaba con un ligero enfado en su cara

-¡Eres una molestia!- Más que intimidar a la pecosa más la hizo reír por lo bajo a lo cual le dio una caja de corazón, la clásica caja roja con listones azules haciendo que su viejo enemigo quedara perplejo pero ya era hora de que diera sus palabras de agradecimiento, lástima que la fantasía de una Candy sexy dominaba su cerebro

-Escucha Candy, desde ahora vas a salir conmigo por las buenas o por las malas… ¿Está bien?

La rubia pecosa quedó en silencio como de piedra, los demás quedaron con cara de horror, Terry y Anthony ya estaban crujiendo sus nudillos con tal de hacer polvo a ese bastardo. Yendo al punto, la rubia estaba con una sonrisa sincera mientras el castaño ya estaba desesperado para esa respuesta que tanto anheló

-¿No eres feliz de ser mi San Valentín, Candy?

La pecosa rió por lo bajito mientras decía

-Sabrás mi respuesta cuando abras la caja

El malvado castaño desgarró las envolturas como un animal salvaje mientras la rubia caminaba alegremente mientras tarareaba su canción favorita mientras el malvado Neal al fin logró destapar la caja, era obvio que la ojiverde habría echo chocolates más una respuesta en forma de papel, eso debía ser un sí o si, nada de un no como respuesta.

Finalmente abrió la caja, él ya tenía a la chica para tres fines los cuales eran mirar a la elfa, preservar a la elfa y usar a la elfa para fines prácticos. El castaño mantenía su sonrisa llena de superioridad y segundos pasó a inferioridad cuando notó que tanto como su corazón y su cerebro fueron partidos en dos cuando el contenido de dicho presente estaba vacío y para remate había un dibujo colocado.

El dibujo era de una cara sonriente, algo arrugada y mal hecha en forma circular bastante cutre como si esa cara deforme se burlara de él o peor cuando le hizo una broma cruel, el hombre apretó los puños mientras que con sus dientes rechinaba de ira y frustración hasta mostrar el dibujo en frente de todos como si hubiese un triunfo que le costaba admitir.

El 14 de febrero del 2019, Neal Leagan tuvo un gran San Valentín, no era el más mejor ni el más peor, al contrario fue el San Valentín más troll que tuvo en su corta vida.


End file.
